Only One
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: In an unchanged universe Chris has become the Queen to Wyatt's King. Warnings inside. Read them before you read the story! Don't send hate because I warned you.


Okay, warnings. Incest, Dom/sub undertones, talk of violence, talk of mpreg, unchanged universe, and smut all around.

Review and enjoy!

* * *

"Chris," Wyatt purred when I walked into his office, "Come here."

Moving slowly I made my way to my older brothers side kneeling when I came to his side. A soft chuckle came from the blond his hand coming down to cup my face. His thumb skimmed over my lower lip I opened my mouth allowing my tongue to flick over the digit. A content sigh came from Wyatt before he pulled me up to my feet.

Strong hands pulled me to the older man his lips finding mine easily. I couldn't help but wrap my arms around his shoulders pulling us tighter together. Wyatt's arms lifted me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist. Moaning into his mouth I carded a hand through his hair content to spend my time in his powerful embrace.

It took me so long to admit that this is what I wanted. Everyone kept telling me that Wyatt was evil and just wanted power, but they didn't know him like I did. They never saw how truly amazing he was. He loved me. For all his faults my brother loved me and I would never doubt that.

Pulling back from the kiss I opened my mouth to ask how his day had been only to have someone knock on the door. A low groan of disappointment fell from my lips as I tried to think of a way to get my brothers attention focused on me for the rest of the day. I loved when he made it seem like I was the only one in the world.

Wyatt patted my behind telling me to climb off of him. Taking a seat on the edge of his desk I crossed my arms and waited. My brother had a lot of people under him and he had to always show that he was in charge. Things always turned bad when someone tried to take power from him.

"Speak," Wyatt glared at the demon.

"I have over heard the Reptile demons discussing placing a man inside to try to find a weakness in you," the demon spoke quickly keeping his head bowed.

"Good. Let them. What I need you to do is plant the idea that they need more than one inside then get them in here. I'll take care of the rest."

The demon nodded his head quickly before taking his leave. As soon as the door closed I was thrown against it with Wyatt's power. A moan fell from my lips as my back pressed against the wood. It wasn't often that he used his powers on me, but I loved when he did.

"Do you know what's going to happen, Chris?" Wyatt questioned pacing in front of me, "Do you know why I want the Reptile demons to be in here?"

Panting roughly I shook my head. Wyatt stopped in front of me that dark, sexy smirk on his lips. Sure hands reached out to run over my chest before it fell open with a flick of his wrist. My eyes slipped shut while my body arched to get more of the feeling. I wanted…Needed to feel more of him.

"It's simple, Little Brother," Wyatt continued, "I'm going to fuck you as they watch. They're going to see me pull you apart. Watch as I make you write. Listen as you beg for me to do something. Then you know what I'll do?"

"W-What?" I stuttered my whole body shaking with excitement.

"I'm going to watch you kill them. Then I'll fuck you. Lick their blood off your body. It'll be beautiful."

Feeling his power fall away I threw myself into his arms. Lips moving skillfully against each other while hands worked our clothes off. Papers and books were pushed off the desk as Wyatt pushed me down and pulled off my jeans. Looking up at my brother I felt my breath hitch at the pure power radiating off of him.

"Wyatt," I whispered licking my lips, "Please."

"Please what, Chris?" Wyatt asked placing his hands on my thighs, "Pulling them apart. What do you want?"

"You. Please, my King, fuck me."

"Anything for you, my Queen."

Leaning forward Wyatt kissed me deeply his hands traveling to my ass. He gave it a squeeze before pulling away fully. With a wink and a snap of his fingers I could feel my hole become slick. I loved that spell. It was one that he created to torture me before we got together. Now thought it was just to help us.

Calloused hands skimmed down my sides his blue eyes staring into mine. Smiling up at my brother I spread my legs wider. Wyatt smirked back slipping a finger into my hole. A sigh fell from my lips as he slowly worked the finger into me. He was always so gentle and caring when he prepared me.

"Wy," I whined felling a second finger circle me, "Please, I need you."

"You're not ready, Little Brother," Wyatt shook his head, "I'd never hurt you."

"Please."

"Shh…It's okay, Chris. You just have to be a little more patient. Know how much you love my cock. You love your kings cock, don't you?"

"Yes, Sire. Love your cock. Love you."

Another finger pushed inside me keeping the torturous pace. It wasn't enough. I needed my brother. Needed anything…Everything he was willing to give me, but I wasn't stupid enough to think I had any control in the situation. He might have designated me his queen when he took over and I might be the second most powerful witch ever born, but he was my king and I loved that.

Wyatt leant over my boy his lips brushing over my skin his words reassuring me that he'd take care of me. Big brother always took care of me. He pushed another finger in gently opening me for him. Whimpering softly I tipped my head back waves of pleasure washing over me. Fingers thrust a few more times before they pulled out completely.

Pushing into me Wyatt threw his head back a long drawn out moan coming from him. My eyes slipped shut until he was fully inside me. A hand rubbed over my stomach the movement so sweet I couldn't help the tears that gathered in my eyes.

"Chris?" Wyatt questioned halting all movement, "Hey. Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," I lied leaning up to pull him into a kiss only to have him pull out and away from me completely, "Wyatt, it's nothing."

'We're about to have sex and you look like you're going to cry. That's not nothing. Are you…Are you not happy anymore?"

Without speaking I got up from the table and wrapped my brother in a hug. Relaxing into my embrace Wyatt buried his head into my neck. My heart speed up at the sudden show of innocence. This was all from me. My brother was the most powerful, feared many in all the worlds and here he was allowing someone to comfort him. It shocked me every time he allowed this.

I couldn't believe it the first time it happened. We hadn't been a couple then. Hell, we had barely been brother. I was just so angry at the world after Mom died and I ended up taking it out on the person closest to me. I yelled at my brother that it should have been him that died and how I hated him and so much more. I never expected that it would hurt him.

Later that night after spending two hours just waiting for sleeping come I left my room thinking I'd grab my homework from downstairs when I heard it. The house was silent now that Aunt Phoebe had finally gone back home. Wyatt was always a quiet sleeper so when I walked past his room I expected no noise. Instead I heard crying. It was just wrong. My brother never cried.

I had thought he heard me come in, but when I went to rest a hand on his shoulder his force field came up. The second he saw it was me he dropped it and tried to put a mask on, but I could see the way his eyes were red and the slight shake of his large frame. My heart broke at the image and I pulled him into a hug. He ended up sobbing into my shirt for awhile before he ran out of tears.

When the tears were dry I moved to stand up, but his grip tightened on me. Not letting myself feel shocked about the vulnerability he was showing I got us both under the covers and let him use me as a pillow. Everything was silent and I thought he fell asleep until he spoke. He asked if I still hated him.

For a moment I thought my heart was going to shatter. Here my strong older brother was crying because he thought I hated him. I spent the rest of the night comforting him that hatred was the last thing I felt for him. That was actually the first nights sleep I had since Mom died. Which is probably the reason he and I ended up falling in love. Because it might have been the first, but it wasn't the last.

In the end I realized that I was the only person that could hurt my brother. Maybe it was odd that he only cared about me, but I was just glad he had someone to love him. Once I understood that I did everything in my power to help him. We ended up growing a lot closer from that night on.

"It's okay, Wyatt," I soothed a hand gently scratching at his scalp, "Shh…It's okay."

"Tell me," Wyatt pulled away his eyes pleading, "Please, Chris, tell me what's going on with you."

Sighing I pulled away from my brother my arms wrapping around my stomach. Never before had I ever thought of telling anyone this, even though it was almost always on my mind. I told Wyatt and Bianca everything, except this. I honestly had no idea how any of them were going to understand why I wanted this so badly. Why I had wanted this for so many years.

"It's silly," I shook my head, "Please, can't we just forget it? Please, big brother."

"Not if it's hurting you," Wyatt pulled his pants on, "We're not doing anything until you tell me what is going on."

"Wyatt…"

"My Queen…"

"Don't call me that!"

My yell caused Wyatt to spin around so he was facing me once more. His eyes shined with hurt, but I couldn't bring myself to comfort him this time. It wasn't as if he would have let me. He needed the answers that I had been holding back since I learned what I wanted.

"I've always called you that," Wyatt spoke in confusion.

"But I can't be your queen."

Wyatt gave me a confused look before moving to sit on his couch. He looked so lost and I hated it. Why couldn't I keep my mouth shut? Or just let this go? Even if I could do this with magic there was no way my brother wanted this as well. I was being completely selfish thinking it, let alone letting it effect our lives.

"What are you…?" Wyatt started staring at me, "I'm so confused. What is going on, Chris? Why don't you want me to call you that? I thought you loved being my queen. Loved having me as your king."

"I do," I sat next to him, "I do love it and I love you, but…"

"But what?"

"I want…I want kids, Wyatt. You calling me that just reminds me of what I can't have. What I can't give you."

"And what can't you give me?"

"I can't give you a baby."

"You don't need to give me a baby, Chris."

"I want to! Wyatt, I want a kind. I want a kid with you."

Wyatt's head tipped forward and started to shake. Tears started to fall down my face as my arms came to wrap around myself. I turned from the older man and reached for my clothes. I knew that he didn't want kinds, but I didn't expect him to laugh at me. Actually I didn't know what I expected him to do. Still, it never hurt this much when I imagined it.

Slipping my clothe on I started towards the door only to have Wyatt's body pin me against it. A hand made its way under by shirt to rest on my stomach while his lips made their way up and down my neck. I clenched my jaw trying to hold back the emotions threatening to take over.

"You want to have kids?" Wyatt whispered his hand slowly rubbing circles into my stomach, "Want me to fill you so full that you get pregnant?"

"Please, don't make fun of me," I pleaded.

"I'm not. Chris, you should have said something. I'd be more than happy fucking you until you're with child. I can see you now. So full and beautiful. Your belly won't be the only thing growing though."

"No?"

"Of course not. How do you think you'll feed our babies? No, you'll need to start producing milk."

Wyatt's hand trailed up my body stopping to pinch at my nipples. Gasping I arched into his hands moans spilling from my lips. I felt myself grow hard in my pants as the full weight of his words hit me. Spinning around I grabbed the back of my brothers neck and pulled him into a kiss. Wyatt groaned loudly his arms tugging on me until he was sitting on the couch once more with me in his lap.

"You mean that?" I questioned settling in his lap, "You want to have kids?"

"Yes," Wyatt smiled, "I love the idea of having kids with you. Just like I love the idea of seeing you pregnant."

"There's a potion."

"I've never seen it."

"I made it and tested it on some demons you had killed."

"Sneaky. I like it. Make the potion in the morning."

"Oh? And what are we going to do until then?"

Wyatt gave me a wicked smirk before pulling my shirt off once more. Laughing happily I pressed my lips to his running my hands over his naked chest. Oh, how I loved feeling his muscles under his hands. As much as I knew he did it to show everyone how strong he was I knew it was also because he knew how much I loved it. My brother was so good to me. Always took care of me.

Grabbing my back he flipped me over before taking off his pants. With a smile of my own I took my clothes off myself. As soon as they hit the floor Wyatt was o top of me his lips on my neck and his hands pulling my legs apart. My head tilted backwards as my eyes fluttered shut. It was so fucking amazing.

Wyatt moved his arms under my legs and moved them so my knees were by my ears. Groaning softly I put my hands over his and held on as my brother thrust inside me. I sighed softly once he was inside me again. He smiled down at me leaning down to press an innocent kiss to my lips. Then he pulled back and gave me a wink before pulling out and thrusting back in.

My brother set a bruising pace that had me arching my back and trying to get more of him. I loved this. Listening to the pants and groans coming from the older man. Our skin slapping together. It was perfect. I wished it never had to end. If I could feel this for the rest of my life I would.

"That's right, Chris," Wyatt spoke his voice deeper than usual, "I'm going to fill you up until you're bursting. Watch as you grow with our children."

"Wy," I moaned, "Please."

"What, Chris? Do you like that idea that much? What if I told you I couldn't wait for your milk to come in so I could drink from your tits myself?"

Gasping I clawed at Wyatt's arms as he spoke. It was more than I had thought about, but now that the idea was in my head I couldn't wait. Whimpers slipped from me as the pleasure pushed me to the edge. Screaming my release I held on as Wyatt thrust a few times more before clasping on top of me.

With a snap of his fingers Wyatt changed the couch into a bed. I sighed softly at the change moving to curl into his side my head resting over his heart. He pulled the blanket over us one hand coming down to rest on my lower stomach.

"Tomorrow morning, Chris," Wyatt spoke firmly, "Before you do anything else after you wake up make that potion."

"Yes, Sire," I smiled happily.

Wyatt pressed a kiss to the top of my head his hand starting to rub at my stomach soothing me. Closing my eyes I cuddled further into him letting my brother take care of me excited for what was going to happen in the future.


End file.
